Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 8
'Background' Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 'is the eighth Colosseum Event. It has the same rules as the previous incarnation Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 7. ''Note: For Colosseum Events your TOTAL deck power (attack + defense) modified by the captain bonus is used. No other modifiers (Card skills, realm bonus, formation) are used, EXCEPT for the event's specific advantage skill. In this Colosseum event that is the Hateful Chaos Card skills, which will increase your card's DEF value 5-15% dependent on skill level. Edit your deck accordingly. '' 'Event details *11/15/2013 - 11/19/2013 (23:59 EST) Tap Registration Period for Giveaway *Period: **Round 1: 11/19/2013 (1:30 EST) - 11/21/2013 (23:59 EST) **Round 2: 11/22/2013 (0:00 EST) - 11/24/2013 (23:59 EST) **Round 3: 11/25/2013 (1:30 EST) - 11/27/2013 (23:59 EST) You must enter the Limited Kickoff Giveaway (located in the Game's TOP Page and tap the register button within the registration period, the Giveaway items are distributed upon entry to the event page once the event has begun. The 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Items for this event was 3x Tourney Potion and 1x Hegemone. 'Mini-boss' *Jabberwock : Appears occasionally after a 10-streak win. Defeat for extra loot and event points. Appears to be of a random power level just above your last opponent. The only way to get an 11 win-streak (available from Round 2 onwards) or 12 win-streak (only Available during Round 3. 'Features' *'Tourney potion': Refills your Tourney Point pool. Bought directly in the store shop (3, 6, 10, 20). They are also awarded as cycle ranking rewards and given out as incentive gifts. *'Tourney points': Allows you to fight in the Colosseum. 1 hour/point recovery time. Maximum amount is 3. *'Adrenalin Rush': Doubles the overall power (attack value + defense value + advantage bonus) of your deck for 10 minutes. *'Inescapable Crisis Stage': You've attracted the attention of the Jabberwock. Prepare for an 11th battle! (available from Round 2 onwards, 12 win streak in round 3 only) *'Rival Rankings :' Similar to Guild War Cycles, these bonus (1-Day) Tourney Potions (1 - 5) and Bonus Ranking Point (0 - 5000) rewards are given out every 6 hours at 00:00, 6:00, 12:00 and 18:00 (EDT). *Golden Cycles at least twice daily in this event, exact times of the golden times listed below. *Dragon Coins can be won again up to 1000 Coins for perfect rankings. 'Event Changes' *In this version of the event the cards with the skill Hateful Chaos are advantage cards lowering the opponent's cards stats by 5-15%. They must be in your ATK deck to apply this effect. *Pre-Registration target gift; if 30000 users pre-registers during the registration period, 1 copy of the event advantage SR card will be awarded to players at the start of the event. *Jabberwock a previously unassociated card with the colosseum event is to be the win total Prize card this time. *This is the first event that has 3 separate rounds with separate rankings giving (this is assumed, not a given) 3 opportunities to get the ranking rewards. *Top Ranking Reward Card described as being a wall advantage card with Double Attack Skill. *In Round 1 the maximum win streak length is 10 and top ranking awards 1 copy of Mafdet *In Round 2 the maximum win streak length is 11 and top ranking awards 2 copies of Mafdet *In Round 3 the maximum win streak length is 12 and top ranking awards 3 copies of Mafdet 'Incentive Gift Listing' *11/15/2013 - Extreme Rush Incentive Gift (For Login between 00:00 - 05:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/19/2013 - Eclipsed Crown Colosseum Incentive Gift (For Login between 1:30 - 05:59 EST) Tourney Potion x3 *11/19/2013 - The First of Many Golden Time Incentive Items (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/19/2013 - Real Good Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 (36 hour delayed distribution) *11/20/2013 - Keep Kicking Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 (18 hour delayed distribution) *11/20/2013 - Ultimate Power Will Be Yours Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 (12 hour delayed distribution) *11/21/2013 - Eye of the Tiger Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/21/2013 - You're Gonna Love This Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/22/2013 - Survive A Bit Longer Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/22/2013 - Free For All Golen Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/23/2013 - One and Only Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/23/2013 - Rage and Roar Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/24/2013 - Tell the World About Your Glory Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/24/2013 - ____ Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/25/2013 - Happy Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/25/2013 - Enjoy Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/26/2013 - Enjoy the Event? Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 00:00 - 05:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/26/2013 - Hone your Skills - Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/26/2013 - Only You Can Claim The Top Spot Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/27/2013 - Really, Only You With This Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 12:00 - 17:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 *11/27/2013 - Dying Is Not An Option Golden Time Incentive Item (For Login between 18:00 - 23:59 EST) Tourney Potion x1 'Win Streak rewards' *The longer the Win Streak, the better the rewards. In addition to Ranking Points you will get 1 of the 5 loot rewards randomly according to your win streak length as shown in the loot table below: *Ranking Points: * Maximum Loot rewards: *'Treasure:' **Each piece of the Event Treasure set is awarded at a set amount of total wins in the Colosseum, with the last piece awarded after 500 wins, for a total of 4 sets, awarding 1 card each. **Event Treasure set pieces from the Colosseum cannot be stolen. **In this version of the coloseeum the event treasure is simply gained at the indicated win total, there are no treasure pieces. 'New cards introduced' *''Event Treasure:'' **Hegemone *''Prizes:'' **Mafdet *''Event Specialists:'' **Gavrel the Gentle - Colosseum (20-25)% Points Multiplier + Hateful Chaos event advantage skill. **Salamandra - Colosseum (10-15)% Points Multiplier. **Dhanan the Warden - Colosseum (10-15)% Points Multiplier + Hateful Chaos event advantage skill. 'Strategy' *Use the 3 TP attack. It has far better results and rewards: **Doubles your deck power (attack + defense). ***Thereby increasing your win streaks. **Awards 5 times the amount of ranking points that you get from the Win Streaks. **Increases the Adrenalin Gauge by 5 times as much as a 1 TP attack. *Maximize your deck power. Choose the cards with the highest sum of attack + defense. *Save your Tourney Potions for when your Adrenalin Rush gets activated. Then use as many of them as possible in the 10 minutes it lasts. 'Total Tournament Win Rewards' 'Rival Ranking Rewards' Rival Ranking Rewards are given out based on your ranking within a 6 hour cycle against 9 other rivals, these rivals are either randomly chosen or at least partially taken from a pool of players at a similar rank so that players that attain Rank 1 must compete more fiercely. The Ranking Points accumulated from participating in the coloseeum during this 6 hour cycle is used to determine your Rival Rank. The 1-day reward potions are sent directly to your inventory so it is not possible to stockpile Rival Ranking reward potions. Each 1-day potion has it's own expiry counter, but the 1-day potion Expiry timer located in the items page always shows the time left of the next expiring potion, this does not mean all the 1-day potions will expire at that time. As with all Rival Ranking based rewards, you must obtain at least 1 point during the cycle to receive ANY of the rival ranking rewards. Note: There may be a time lag of up to 30 minutes until Rival Ranking rewards are delivered to your inventory. You will know they have been delivered if, when you enter the Coloseeum page, you see the following message at the top of your screen underneath the Coloseeum banner, this message will only appear once: |> You Received Rival Ranking Rank {#} Rewards Got {####} Ranking Points. Tourney Potions(1day) x {#} have been transferred to your inventory. During Golden Cycles Bonus Ranking points or bonus reward items will be given out in the rival ranking rewards, golden cycle times fall in the 12:00 - 17:59 and 18:00 - 23:59 (EDT) cycles of each day of the event. The exact bonus for these cycles are not known ahead of time so check the rewards in game during the golden cycle times. exact bonuses will be updated as the information becomes available. Listed below is the general term of benefits of the Golden Time cycles. Note some bonus cycles were advertised but never occurred and have been left in the table but crossed out. Golden Time Cycle Times 'Rival Rewards - Regular Cycle' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Regular Golden Time Colosseum Points)' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Double Regular Colosseum Points)' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Double Golden Cycle Colosseum Points)' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Triple Golden Cycle Colosseum Points)' Round 1 Rewards Round 2 Rewards Round 3 Rewards 'Guild Ranking Rewards - Round 1 & 2???' 'Guild Ranking Rewards - Round 3' Category:Events Category:Colosseum Event